A Brother Needs to Know
by fanfictor101
Summary: Mike is back and town and Harvey is pissed, not because he doesn't love to see him, but because Mike showing up means something wrong. And no one let him know. AU - Mike not a lawyer


**Average disclaimer – I don't own suits. The clothing item or the show.**

 **Also please note that this is AU. Not trying to start something, just a fun little thing to write!**

Harvey sighed as he walked ahead of Louis, trying to ignore the aching in the back of his head that started with the latest meeting. Jessica kept a quick pace beside him, not willing to end the discussion quite yet.

"Louis, I swear to god no client is gonna be willing to go mudding with you, no matter how nice the spa. I thought the point of this possible retreat was to make the clients like us, not give them cause for trauma."

"Very funny Harvey, like your idea was any better." Harvey smirked.

"Your wife sure seemed to like it when I told her."

"That's not funny seeing as I'm still not married."

"I think it's funny," he smiled. He stopped at Donna's desk and gave her a quick wink as he grabbed his messages.

"You've got a visitor," she whispered.

"What?" he asked. Jessica and Louis leaned forward. "Why are we whispering?"

"There's someone from the military here to see you. Said it was important."

"Is it a possible client?" Louis asked. Donna shrugged.

"He wouldn't say."

Harvey tugged his jacket down and pushed off her desk. He stopped in the doorway, outraged at the sight in front of him.

"Who the hell do you think you are touching my albums like that?"

"Harvey," Jessica reprimanded.

"I think I'm the guy who bought you this one," the man said with a laugh. Harvey took a step back as the man turned around, his smirk in full effect at the sight of Harvey's expression. "If I knew this was the look I'd come back to, I would've come back much sooner."

"Mike?" he whispered. Mike smiled at him.

"Long time no see."

"Sorry, are you a client?" Louis asked from behind Harvey. Harvey paid him no attention and stepped closer to Mike.

"You were supposed to be in Afghanistan for two more months."

"I got out early," he shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked.

"I mean they let me come home."

"They don't just let you come home. That's not how this works."

"How the hell would you know how it works? I'm the one enlisted."

"Yeah, and I know that if they won't let you home for a family emergencies, they sure as hell won't just let you out."

"Don't know what to tell you Harv," he shrugged.

"Yeah you do, you just won't say it. Why the hell are you here? When are you going back?"

"Not going back," Mike sighed.

"Meaning what?" Harvey asked.

"Meaning I was honourably discharged. Won me a purple heart too." He gave a forced smile. Harvey froze.

"No you didn't," he forced out.

"Yeah I did," Mike laughed. He pulled out the small medal from his pocket, dangling it in front of Harvey. "Shiny little thing, isn't it?"

"No, see if you were discharged and holding one of those, it means you got hurt. I heard nothing about you getting hurt."

"Don't know what to tell you," Mike sighed, walking towards the window.

"Yes you do. You can tell me what the hell happened."

"It was nothing!" Mike cried.

"Damn it Michael what the hell happened!" Harvey answered.

"I was shot, okay?!" Mike let out. "We were in this small town, wasn't supposed to be dangerous. Just an in and out sort of thing, but when we got there...there was this group holding up some of the towns people. We were told to stand back."

"And you didn't listen..." Harvey sighed.

"They had a woman," Mike choked out. "Seven, maybe eight months pregnant. She was on her knees, gun to her head. They didn't give a damn. And she had this little girl beside her. Her daughter, couldn't have been more than five or six. They were gonna kill them Harv, what was I supposed to do?"

"So you made a move," Harvey stated.

"I retreated from my position and circled round. Took out a few of the guys holding them, but not before one of them left a present of their own."

"Where?" Harvey asked. Mike shook his head.

"I'm fine Harvey."

"Where were you shot Mike?"

"Bullet pierced the lung. There was some shrapnel that they struggled to get out. I'm not 100% sure. I was out for about a month."

"You were out for a month and no one let me know?"

"You know the US Government, everything is a need to know basis."

"Yeah and when my baby brother is shot and comatose while in another continent, I need to know!" Harvey cried. He heard the gasp from the door, not caring to give a glance to the crowd he was sure had pooled around the door.

"I'm fine Harvey."

"You were shot! That's not fine!"

"My lung healed, alright? I'm gonna be fine."

"No setbacks? Nothing wrong?" Harvey asked. "Swear on it."

"Doctors said I can't do anything overly strenuous. Have asthma-like symptoms now and then, but I've got an inhaler and everything. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"You know I hate that saying," Harvey sighed, shaking his head at his brother. Mike grinned.

"Why do you think I use it?"

Harvey chuckled, stepping forward and grabbing his brother in a firm embrace. He held him there for several moments before stepping back and looking at him.

"So what now? Where are you staying?"

"About that, if you happen to find some bags in your guest room, try not to chuck them onto the street."

"Already moved yourself in, huh?"

"You should know better than to give me a key."

"What about a job?"

"Maybe I'll be a musician like Dad," Mike smirked.

"Or maybe you'll get your head out of your ass and be a goddamn lawyer like you should've been all these years."

"I dunno Harv, I mean who would hire me?"

"Anyone with a brain."

"We'll see," Mike laughed. "For now I demand the highest delicacy for my return supper."

"Anything you want. It's on me."

"Pizza."

"Are you serious kid? You return from war and you want pizza?"

"With the stuffed crust."

"There's the delicacy. Idiot." Harvey smiled as he shook his head, placing his arm around his younger brother. "Good to have you home kid."

"Good to be home," Mike smiled.

 _Just a nice little one shot that came into my head the other day. That is all. Thank you!_


End file.
